A Kiss To Remember
by Nekala
Summary: Kagura feels lonely and hurt because she thinks no one loves her, but perhaps there is a certain someone who can help the lonely boar open her eyes. KaguraShigure Oneshot


:Disclaimer: I do **not** own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. Tears up I said it! Are you happy now!  
People who care: nods Yes, very.

There are some hinted and minor spoilers in this for volume 6, just warning you.

Okay, just to clear things up.

'_Anything in italic means it's a thought.'_

**Anything in bold is a flashback**

* * *

The door to Kyo's room opened slightly just enough for a small figure to slip through unnoticed before promptly closing. Soft footsteps tread across the floor, so lightly that they were almost inaudible, towards Kyo's futon where the orange haired boy was sleeping.

The moonbeams emitting through the window shone down at the still figure, covering his body in a soft light.

Kagura sat down beside Kyo, watching him quietly. The cat, to Kagura's surprise, was smiling in his sleep. _'I wonder what he's dreaming about?'_ the dark haired girl wondered as she gazed at Kyo's face.

The boar was a bit surprised as she studied Kyo's features that he seemed so… childlike and innocent. Kagura tried and failed to recall a time whenever she had ever seen the cat so relaxed. A soft smile appeared on her face as she watched the younger boy's face for what seemed like days, though it had been only minutes.

Kyo stirred for a moment in his sleep. The older girl held her breath as though if she made any noise at all her beloved Kyo would wake. The cat did not wake, but in his sleep he mumbled in his sleep a simple name. "Tohru…"

Kagura felt like her heart stopped beating. She felt as though her heart shattered into a million pieces, like a dropped vase. _'So he is dreaming of her…' _An unfamiliar feeling rushed through her chest, was it rage? Or regret?

It had been undoubtedly obvious that Kyo had a crush of sorts on Tohru, perhaps he even loved her. But…

'_It's not fair.'_ Hot and silent tears began to stream down Kagura's delicate face. _'I loved him before she had ever came into our life…'_ The boar envied Tohru. The younger girl was innocent, kind, and a person everyone wants to be around. The outsider had a healing effect on the Sohmas… she could make Kyo smile.

Kagura buried her face in her hands, suppressing the sobs that came to her. _'Why can't I be like that? Why can't I make Kyo smile or laugh? Why doesn't he care for me like he cares for her? Why doesn't he love me?'_ She continued to try and swallow her sobs as to not wake the sleeping boy. '_It's not fair!'_

It's not that she hated Tohru. In fact, Kagura often enjoyed her presence and was actually very good friends with the younger girl. She just disliked how Kyo could love Tohru so much.

It was almost as if two sides of her clashed head on. Part of Kagura wanted to be selfish, to cling to him; to keep Kyo for herself, but the other half simply wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her specifically.

Kagura stood up and walked to the door. _'I had better leave…'_ she reasoned with herself while opening the door slightly. _'If Kyo woke up and found out that I snuck into his room while he was asleep…'_ she carefully and silently slipped through the door. _'He would get mad at me.'_ Kagura hung her head in a melancholy manner at this thought and closed the door behind her.

The boar walked slowly down the hall to her room.

**---Flashback---**

**Shigure smiled with one of his idiotic grins. "But you like Kyo-kun too, right Tohru-kun?" he asked without thinking.**

**Kagura's mouth dropped in shock. "No…" she started. "You're my rival?" she inquired.**

"**Eh" Tohru asked, stunned for the moment.**

"**Well, I won't lose! My love can overcome any obstacle!" Kagura said, tears coming to her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "What do you like about Kyo-kun! I love everything about him! I'll take his good traits with his bad! Even if he turns into his true form… I'll stand by hi…"**

**A hand was placed over her mouth to keep her from saying anything else. "That's enough!" Kyo said forcefully.**

**---End of flashback---**

Kagura remembered that day well. It was when she had first met Tohru. Kyo had been so angry when Kagura had expressed her love for him. She remembered how hurt she felt when he had silenced her. _'He silenced me because he was afraid that Tohru would hate him…'_ the boar thought bitterly. She pace slowed a bit.

**---Flashback---**

**Kagura looked out the window beside Shigure and watched as Shihan removed Kyo's beads and started talking to Tohru.**

'**_Shihan thinks Tohru can heal him…' _She thought to herself. She was afraid that Tohru may not accept him, the boar was afraid that Kyo would never smile again...**

**She pulled the curtain in front of her face to block her vision, her tears lightly stained the material. Shigure looked at her with what seemed like pity as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. **

**---End of flashback---**

'_Tohru was the only one who could save him… I never could…' _Salty tears poured down her face as she slumped to her knees with her face buried in her hands. "Why…" Kagura whispered softly. "Why doesn't anyone love me?" she questioned silently to herself.

Suddenly, the boar felt a man's warm hands hold on to her waists, helping her stand up. The hands moved to her back and pulled her closer to his body and spun her around for one brief turn before stopping.

Kagura felt warm breath on her ear. "If you truly believe that no one loves you…" a voice whispered in her ear. "Then you need to look closer."

"Shii-chan?" Kagura opened her eyes and looked up and saw Shigure looking down at her, a smile was playing on his lips.

"Good guess." The older man whispered playfully.

The boar's heart started beating faster and a blush appeared on her face as she noticed how close their bodies were. She tried to step away, but realized that her feet refused to move away, as if she were melted to the spot.

"After all…" Shigure continued. "I love you…"

Kagura gasped and was about to accuse him of teasing her, but the older man chose that moment to lower his head to press his lips to hers in a kiss, silencing any doubts the boar wanted to voice.

The boar's thought she should be angry or push him away. But she wasn't angry… she felt like her broken heart started to piece itself back together. The younger girl felt like gravity ceased to apply to her, and that she would just float away. Kagura felt… happy.

"Shii-chan?" she asked.

The older man looked down at her with soft eyes. "Hmm?"

Kagura leaned her head against his chest, taking in his scent as if she wouldn't see him again.

"I love you too." She finished

Shigure's eyes opened wide at first, but he smiled. The dog placed a finger under Kagura's chin and made her look up.

They both closed their eyes as they shared a passionate kiss that neither would ever forget.

It was a kiss to remember…

* * *

Okay, I understand that it's not very good. And that Kagura/Shigure isn't a very common couple… but please review! I'm begging you! 


End file.
